baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning — Также известная как Baldis Basics или BBiEaL — Бесплатная сюрреалистическая развлекательная инди-хоррор-игра, созданная для игрового конкурса Meta Game Jam, созданная независимым разработчиком Mystman12. Игра имеет плохую графику, и пародирует детские обучающие игры, которые были популярны в 1990-х годах, такие как Sonic's Schoolhouse, IM Meen, 3D Dinosaur Adventure: Save the Dinosaurs. Представляя себя как одну из таких игр, Baldi's Basics является игрой из жанра хоррор, где игроку нужно собрать 7 тетрадей и покинуть школу до того как Балди, школьный учитель, поймает игрока. 24 июля 2018 года был запущен кикстартер , сделанный для того, чтобы'' Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning были полноценной игрой. После того, как Kickstarter в игре достигнет 50 000 долларов (было собрано 61375 долларов от 2176 донатеров) , то mystman12 начнёт разработку полной версии и она будет выпущена в конце 2019 года или в начале 2020 года.Ожидается что в игру добавят лифт, 25 новых персонажей, 10 новых предметов и будет 5 слотов в инвентаре. В настоящее время подтверждено, что игра будет иметь школу, с большим количеством этажей (ссылаясь на серию книг Wayside Scholl) и из-за этого и добавлят лифт и как и сказано выше 25 новых персонажей из которых: Доктор Рефлекс, не названый персонаж, который двигается без отсутствия наблюдения (возможно отсылаясь на ангелов из Доктора Кто), а также неназванный персонаж в честь мёртвого мема. Также школа будет сгенерирована случайно, что добавляет в игру хардкора. 12 августа 2019 года выпущена публичная демоверсия для демонстрации некоторых новых функций, которые будут включёны в полную версию игры. Эксклюзивная демоверсия должна была выйти до Хэллоуина, но разработчик перенёс её на 2 ноября. Её можно купить за 30 долларов, или 2000 рублей. Предупреждение при запуске игры Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: "Внимание!'' На всякий случай, если вы ещё не поняли, то эта игра является хоррором. Также, она содержит громкие шумы, мигающие изображения, да и сама она довольно жуткая. (Ну, по-крайней мере, должна быть...) А на случай, если вы скачали её, думая, что она может быть хорошей обучалкой для вашего ребёнка, или типа того, то не давайте им играть в это! За исключением того, если они любят подобные хоррор-игры. ВЫ БЫЛИ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНЫ. (нажмите любую кнопку, чтобы продолжить)'" Сюжет (в режиме истории) Друг игрока забывает в школе свои тетради. Он не может забрать тетради сам, так как опаздывает на курсы по поеданию пищи, и поэтому просит сделать это игрока. Текст в разделе "Как играть": "О нет! Уроки в школе закончились, но у твоего друга беда! Он забыл все свои тетрадки в школе, и у него нет времени забрать их, потому что он может опоздать на курсы по поеданию пищи. Чтобы помочь ему, тебе надо обратно вернуться в школу и найти все 7 тетрадей за него. Это будет не так легко, как ты думаешь! Балди любит бросать вызов его ученикам, задавая весёлые простенькие задачки! Каждый раз, когда ты находишь тетрадку, тебе надо будет ответить на несколько вопросов. Ответь на все три правильно, и ты получишь приз! Найди все 7 тетрадок, а затем покинь школу, чтобы выиграть!" Однако, школьный учитель, Балди, не даст забрать тетради просто так. Чтобы получить каждый из блокнотов, игроку предстоит решить три математических примера. Решив все примеры правильно, игрок получит подарок от Балди. Начиная со второй тетрадки, третий пример во всех тетрадях становится нерешаемым. Неспособность игрока дать правильный ответ злит учителя по имени Балди, и тот пускается за ним в погоню, чтобы жестоко наказать своей линейкой, которой шлёпает во время своего движения. В этой обстановке игрок должен собрать оставшиеся пять тетрадей, преодолевая на своём пути различные препятствия, избегая других персонажей, мешающих ему продвигаться и не давая Балди догнать себя Управление ( взято из раздела "Как играть") * '''WASD — Двигаться; * Поворот мышкой влево/вправо — Смотреть вокруг; * ЛКМ — Поднимать вещи, открывать двери, собирать блокноты; * ПКМ — Использовать выбранный предмет; * СКМ/1/2/3 — Выбирать предметы из Инвентаря; * Shift — Бег; * Пробел — Смотреть назад и махать своим друзьям,и прыгать на скакалке Персонажи * Player * Baldi * Principal of the Thing * Playtime * It`s The Bully * Кукла-носок (Arts and Crafters) * Gotta Sweep * 1st Prize * Filename2 (секретный персонаж) * Друг (Упоминается в Истории) * PlaceFace (тестовый враг,секретный персонаж) * Дуг (упоминается на доске) Геймплей Основные статьи: Режим Истории, Бесконечный Режим Концовки Основная статья: Концовки В игре есть две концовки: обычная и секретная. * Чтобы пройти на обычную концовку нужно решить правильно хотя бы один пример. В обычной концовке нас встретит Балди с надписью "ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, ТЫ ПОБЕДИЛ". После странный голос скажет "ВАУ, ОТЛИЧНАЯ РАБОТА. *помехи* ТЕПЕРЬ СДЕЛАЙ ЕЩЕ ХУЖЕ. МНЕ НУЖНО *помехи*". Именно эти слова ключ к секретной концовке. * Чтобы пройти на секретную концовку нужно решить неправильно абсолютно все примеры во всех тетрадях. Использованные программы для создания игры *Unity (Для создания кода игры) *GIMP (Для создания 2Д-персонажей и объектов) *Audacity (Для создания музыки и остальных звуков в игре) *Anim8or (Для создание 3Д-персонажей и объектов) Интересные факты * Несмотря на название "Baldi’s Basics in education and learning" иконка называется просто "Baldi" * Число 99 появляется много раз, например: на двери, 99 секунд во время наказания и во время скримера, скрытая классная доска, на которой написано "ЭТА ПРОГРАММА ЗАРАЖЕНА", написанное цифрами 99, на 4-ой двери и на дереве в другой игре. Также есть интересный саундтрек "99", который звучит на видео в Кикстартере. * Возможно это видео отсылка на жанр игр edutainment * На одной из досок в классе можно найти надпись: «Простите, нет времени добавлять другие предметы» (англ. Sorry, ran out of time to add more subjects). Возможно, в игре задумывались другие школьные предметы, но из-за ограничения по времени конкурса Mystman12 не смог их включить. ** Среди запланированных предметов были "Речь", "Наука", "История", "География", "Геология". Это можно понять по главному меню игры и снимкам разработчика в твиттере. Неизвестно, будут ли добавлены эти предметы в будущих обновлениях игры. * Несмотря на стиль игры, присущую играм на движке idTech 1, игра работает на движке Unity 3D; ** Графика очень похожа на обучающие трэш-игры 90-ых годов типа Sonic's Schoolhouse. Они будто говорят, что "эта игра не то, чем кажется". * Эта игра участвовала в ежегодном Meta-Game Jam'е, и заполучила 2 место в Топ 5 Игр Meta-Game Jam. * Странно но когда мы заходим в один из уровней то тогда сзади нас есть выход, а когда мы решаем пример неправильно и выходим из кабинета, то выход превращается в стену. (В хардкорной школе выход показывается но когда мы к нему подходим он превращается в план школы). * Игра больше всего состоит из 2D объектов: школьные доски, шкафчики, стулья, столы, а торговые автоматы Energy Flavored Zesty Bar и BSoda являются 3D объектами. * Игра имеет неофициальную копию на Android. Она может быть установлена с помощью APK файла. Последняя версия зеркалит V1.4 своего источника. *В версии игры 1.4.1 добавили раннее неиспользуемого персонажа PlaceFace * Возможно , в полной версии игры изменится яркость на более жуткую , что сделает игру больше похожим на хоррор. en:Baldi's Basics Classic Категория:Игра Категория:Механика Категория:Игровые механики Категория:Геймплей Категория:Люди